I'll fight For You
by Irish-Ninja
Summary: Been so long since I've posted anything. Here's a follow up story to my old story Canuck Combat. What happens when Phil is forced to ally with those he can't trust to save the one he loves? Much darker and less humourous story than Canuck Combat.
1. Chapter 1: Taking Leave

I do not own anything in this story. Characters, places, events, Tecmo Team Ninja can have it all.

So, I actually wrote this story some time ago but never uploaded it. I'm putting off doing term assignments so I thought I'd blow off some dust and upload it. I'm sure by now everyone has beat DOA4 so I doubt I'm spoilinh any endings.  
I recommend you read my past story, Canuck Combat, in order to know the main character and understand what's going on between characters.

* * *

**I'll Fight… for You**  
**Chapter 1: Taking Leave  
** Phil wiped his sweaty hair out of his eyes and continued to stare down at the monitor on the treadmill. It had been a little over a year since Phil Conners had entered the Dead or Alive tournament, met some new friends, made new enemies, and fell in love with a wonderful woman. He had finally grown used to life in France with Helena, and he had focused more than ever on his training. He turned off his headphones and shut down the treadmill. He wiped his forehead with his forearm and walked towards the huge windows of the gym. He stepped out onto the balcony that overlooked miles of countryside and breathed in the crisp evening air. He stared out into the distance, wondering what Helena was doing right now. She had left several days ago stating that there was something urgent that she had to tend to at DOAtec. Phil never pretended to make like he understood, as he had deemed Helena 'the smart member of the team'. He uncapped a bottle of water and chugged its contents, letting out a loud "ah" after he pulled the bottle from his lips.  
"I love you Helena Douglas." he said calmly to the night sky.

Meanwhile, far away on an uncharted island in an underground military prison facility, a young woman sat quietly in her cell. She faced the cold steel floor that she sat on, her hands handcuffed behind her back and fastened to a clamp in the steel wall. Her ankles were shackled in a similar fashion, held tightly together by a pair of handcuffs that were secured to a clamp in the floor. This had been Ayane's life for over a year since the DOAtec secret army 'arrested' her for the murder of Helena's mother. For the first several weeks she would scream in fits of rage or try to pick the locks of the handcuffs, but solid steel casings over the shackles made that impossible. Afterwards for several months her focus had grown to simply tightening them to the extent that it would damage her veins and surely kill her, but the braces were locked in a secure state, and the mechanism to undo that lock was safely in the steel casing also. Her focus for the last several months was simply waiting to die; her life had lost all meaning. Every day a group of female guards would come, feed her, unlock the clamps that held her to the wall and floor, take her to a place were she could use a washroom, bathe her, then they would lock her back in her cell. There wasn't always a set group of guards that did this for her, but Helena did at least make a ruling that it had to be women guards after a group of male guards had their ways with Ayane several times until they got caught. The guards were never punished, simply relieved of their duties of tending Ayane. She had grown very thin and very weak, she was fed enough to keep her alive, but little more. Her strong body had also lost it's force, as the only physical exertion she ever got anymore was the occasional fit and struggling to free herself from her shackles, or when she would squirm and try to struggle as male, and the occasional female, guards raped her. She opened her weak eyes and stared up as the cell door opened and a trio of guards came in for their daily duty. Ayane's eyes focused as the sudden light of the outside world flooded in. One guard flicked the light switch and fluorescent light exploded into the room, making Ayane squint. She made out the figures of three women."At least I can use the washroom." she grumbled to herself. Suddenly the middle guard pulled a knife and spun elegantly to her left, slashing one guard's throat. The other was dumbfounded in shock as the middle guard then turned on her and killed her to. "What the hell?!" Ayane shouted weakly, now afraid of what was about to happen to her. Her eyes focused on the shimmering blade of the knife, and immediately her mind raced. Over the year she had been abused and neglected in many different ways, but she at least had never been physically tortured, but now she was scared that would change. The middle guard removed her helmet and auburn hair fell down smoothly and light brown eyes stared down at Ayane. "You." Ayane said half bitter and half afraid. "Come to gloat over me? Or come to kill me? Either way do it fast and leave me be." Kasumi pocketed the knife and took the keys to the handcuffs from one of the guards.  
"Relax, I'm getting you out of here." Ayane scoffed at Kasumi's words and kicked at her rather pitifully.  
"Getting me out of here?! You PUT me here you bitch!" Kasumi caught Ayane's feet and looked at the handcuffs around her ankles.  
"Alright, if that's going to be your attitude, I'm leaving you tied up until you calm down." Kasumi unlocked the clamp that held the shackles to the floor and wall, Ayane screaming and cursing at Kasumi the entire way. Kasumi finally forced her hand over Ayane's mouth heavily. "Okay, you're REALLY making this rescue difficult. Stay still, and shut up, I'll explain later." Ayane remained quiet as Kasumi finished unbolting the clamps. Next thing Ayane saw was a swirl of blossoms surrounding her and she blacked out.

* * *

Chapter one is all done, shall we move along? 


	2. Chapter 2: Keep Your Enemies Closer

I own none of the characters or locations in this story, Tecmo Team Ninja owns all

* * *

**Chapter 2: Keep your enemies closer  
**A swirl of blossoms appeared in a dense field and suddenly two young women appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Kasumi let go of Ayane and she immediately fell face-first to the ground. Ayane screamed and wiggled but her hands and feet were still securely shackled.  
"Let me out, you whore!" Ayane screamed, echoing through the evening sky. "I swear when I get out of these I'm going to shove my katana so far up your ass-"  
"Ayane, charming as ever." Ayane instantly was silenced as she turned her head to see Ryu Hayabusa standing over her, his arms crossed in usual fashion.  
"Master Ryu." There were several minutes of quiet as Ayane stared up at Hayabusa, still in her helpless state.  
"There, you seem a little more relaxed now. Kasumi, let her out." Kasumi hesitantly squatted over Ayane and unlocked her ankles. Kasumi backed away instantly, expecting a kick, but Ayane cooperated. "Ryu, she can walk now, can't we just leave her this way? You know, just in case?" Hayabusa was visibly smirking at Kasumi through his mask, Kasumi shrugged and knelt back over Ayane.  
"If she's not a good girl, we'll put her back where we found her." Ayane relaxed herself as she felt Kasumi unlocking the steel casing over the shackles, and breathed out loudly as she felt the metal braces finally leave her wrists. Kasumi backed away quickly again and Ayane rolled onto her back and rubbed her wrists.  
"I have been wearing those things for over a year." she sighed, content with her new freedom.  
"Must have been tough if your nose itched." Kasumi smirked. Ryu shot her a look telling her to shut up, though he did grin slightly from her comment. Ayane glared up at them.  
"So what the hell do you two want?"  
"You're welcome." Hayabusa began. "We need you Ayane. Hayate has declared war on DOAtec, and charged us with finding you."  
"Both of you?"  
"Well, he charged me with finding you. He swallowed his pride when he came to my village, he laid down his sword and said to me that he needed us all together, if only temporarily. He has, for the time, called off the bounty on Kasumi's head and we offered to locate and rescue you."  
"So, that's it then? Years of Kasumi and I nearly killing one another because it was his word, and we're to just let that go because he has another agenda?"  
"If you don't want to help." Kasumi began, holding up the handcuffs. "We can put you right back." Ayane stared up at the shackles in terror, then looked back at Hayabusa.  
"I'm weak, I'm too frail. I would be of no use to you." Kasumi threw the shackles behind her and knelt next to Ayane.  
"We'll nurse you, we'll make you strong again." Ayane looked back at Kasumi with aware eyes, but said nothing.  
"Enough talk." Hayabusa said, looking at the rising moon. "Every moment is precious, let's be on our way."

Phil walked out of the bathroom with a white towel wrapped around his waist. His hair dripped and clung to his head. He pulled his wet hair out of his face and walked down the hall towards his and Helena's bedroom. After several steps, something felt wrong. Phil's eyes narrowed, he sensed something; something not right. A slight twirl of air formed behind him, seconds later black feathers scattered around him. He jumped backwards and stood ready as a ninja in a crimson bodysuit stood before him, arms crossed and eyes closed. Phil stood ready to defend himself as Hayate opened his eyes and stared calmly at the Canadian fighter. Neither man spoke a word, then Hayate attacked with a spinning kick that propelled himself high into the air. Phil sidestepped and threw out a kick of his own, which Hayate blocked and parried. Both combatants went attack for attack, counter for counter for several minutes until Hayate drew his sword and flipped towards Phil, the blade spinning with a deadly intent. Phil leapt forward in a front flip, handsprung off a nearby table, turning in the air and landing on his feet facing Hayate, who also landed at the same time. Hayate turned to see Phil now also had a sword in his hands. Hayate reached back and found that the sword he kept at his waist had been removed, somehow Phil managed to strip the blade from him as he flipped past him. Hayate's eyes narrowed angrily as Phil gave a cocky smirk and raised his eyebrows once quickly. Hayate ran swiftly at Phil and used the table as a springboard and launched himself again into the air for a mighty kick. Phil spun to his side and fired a thrust kick straight up into Hayate's jaw, sending the ninja flying back to the other side of the table. Phil now tried his luck and launched himself off the table and turned his body for a downward slice of his sword. Hayate regained his focus and swung his sword to send Phil's blade off target, and punched upwards catching Phil's upper back and spiraling him to the ground. Phil rolled backwards quickly and reverse nipped up to his feet, back in a defensive stance. Hayate attacked again. Phil kicked Hayate's hand, sending his sword flying down the hall and sticking into the wall, evening the fight once again. Both men fought hand to hand now, striking and countering like a choreographed display. Hayate swung with a roundhouse kick, Phil leaned backwards under Hayate's leg, handsprung backwards and landed on his feet down the hall a little way. Phil wrapped his toes around the base of an antique candlestick and he brought it up quickly at Hayate. Hayate caught the candlestick with cat-like reflexes and swung it like a weapon at Phil. The three candles shook loose and flew out of sight as Phil side-stepped and spun to dodge Hayate's attack. Before Hayate could fully turn around, Phil crouched momentarily and shot up quickly in a fierce kick. The bottom of his foot snugly connected with the bottom of the candlestick and sent it up quickly towards Hayate's throat. Hayate was caught by the neck in the narrow space between two of the holders for the candles. The force was enough to send Hayate back against the wall, where Phil kept the pressure on the candlestick at Hayate's throat, choking the ninja.  
"Hayate, what a surprise." Phil said between heavy breaths and Hayate choked. "If I knew you were coming I would have at least put coffee on." Suddenly another swirl of air appeared and seconds later Hayabusa, Kasumi and Ayane were at their side. Phil brought his foot down halfway, fired a thrust kick into Hayate's sternum and let the ninja crumple to the floor, gasping for breath.  
"That's enough, Hayate." Hayabusa said calmly. Hayate looked up at Hayabusa from the floor with a look on his face that said "why me?!" Phil re-adjusted his towel and turned to the ninja master. "It is good to see you've not lost any skill." Hayabusa greeted Phil with a bow, Phil returned the bow to Hayabusa, then bowed to Kasumi.  
"Very nice." Kasumi said with a blush, motioning to the short towel Phil wore. Phil blushed momentarily, not expecting that comment from Kasumi.  
"What's going on?" Phil asked seriously. "Why is there a ninja convention going on in my hallway? And who let Rainbow Brite out of her cage?" Kasumi smirked at Phil's shot at Ayane.  
"All shall be answered, my friend." Hayabusa began. "But first, let us allow you to dress, then we will get down to business."


	3. Chapter 3: Line in the Sand

I own nothing, Tecmo Team Ninja owns everything... well in this story at least

* * *

**Chapter 3: Line in the Sand  
**Phil came to the sitting room where the ninjas stood across from each other in a tense staredown.  
"Umm, so are we going to play nice or do I have to call your parents to pick you all up?" Phil said with a hint of concern in his voice. Hayabusa stared straight into Hayate from across the room.  
"Ayane is too weak to be a threat, and Hayate is still weakened from the embarrassing showing he put on against you, they'll cooperate." Hayate glared at Hayabusa, but grudgingly sat next to Ayane. "Hayate has called a temporary truce." Hayabusa began, not taking his eyes off Hayate. "He wants Victor Donovan of DOAtec dead, but he cannot do it alone. He came to my village in a term of surrender, asking for our help. His request was for us to aid him, and to free Ayane so that she can also lend aid." Phil sat slowly as Hayabusa spoke. "In return for these favours, Hayate must agree to call an end to this hunt of Kasumi and leave us in peace." Ayane glared at Hayate as these words were spoken.  
"That's all well and great, Hayabusa, I'm so happy everyone could kiss and makeup it's really heartwarming. Where do I fit in?" Phil said calmly, Hayabusa now faced Phil.  
"Your lady, Helena. She is at DOAtec, and therefore will likely be killed when the Mugen Tenshin attacks. Conners, you are a friend and a man I respect; that is why we are giving you a chance to warn Helena and get her out of there before the slaughter begins." The words sank in to Phil, he did not want any harm to come to Helena. Hayate eyed a video cassette on the coffee table. It read on the label "Phil, do not watch until Thursday - Helena."  
"What is that?" Hayate asked with a cold suspicion. Phil looked at the tape.  
"Helena left it when she left for DOAtec"  
"Play it." Hayabusa said calmly.  
"Hayabusa, she wanted it not to be watched until Thursday, it's only Sunday"  
"Play it." Hayabusa repeated. Phil sighed and hesitantly took the tape from the coffee table and put it in the VCR.

The screen was black for several seconds then a staticy picture appeared and cleared up, showing Helena sitting on their bed.  
"My love." she began. "If you waited until Thursday, like I asked, then you know by now that I am dead." Phil's eyes grew huge, he glared at the ninjas but kept listening. "I have gone to DOAtec to put a stop to Victor Donovan, but I am not alone in my efforts. Bayman, the Russian assassin from the tournament, is reportedly on his way to also kill Donovan. Intelligence has also gained information that the clan of ninjas led by Hayate will also be arriving to find revenge." Hayate went pale.  
"How did they-"  
"Phil, DOAtec Tri Towers is going to be destroyed. There are too many combustible elements that will be arriving all at the same place at the same time; and if what I have calculated is accurate, they will all be here at the same time. The pandemonium will leave me no choice but to activate the self destruct sequence of the Tri Towers, eliminating Donovan, his horrible abominations that he has created, and any evidence that these projects ever happened. I regret that I will very likely go down with the Tri Towers. I have attempted to close off access to the Tri Towers for those who participate in the tournament, but I fear some will come regardless thinking that this is just another tournament; I hope they will not be there when this happens." Helena now wept gently. "Phil there was nothing more I wanted then to be with you, be your wife, have children and grow old with you. But this is what I must do, I'm sorry. I leave all material wealth to you, Phil Conners, do with it as you see fit." She sat still for a few seconds, then reached behind the camera and the screen went black. There was an eerie silence in the room, then Phil stood.  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get her out of there"  
"Phil." Hayabusa said solemnly.  
"Hayabusa, whatever prose you're going to spew at me, save it, please, we have to get Helena out of there"  
"Phil"  
"Hayabusa please, let's go." Hayabusa stood now.  
"Ayane must rest, we will leave at daybreak. And we must formulate a plan, please, let us take a walk through your grounds."

Phil tried to stay calm as he and Hayabusa walked along the grounds of the Douglas mansion."You handled yourself well against Hayate, few men can say they have ever bested him in combat." Hayabusa began, Phil nodded.  
"Thank you, Hayabusa."  
"You have continued to train and your skills have strengthened." There was a momentary silence. "Do you think of when we last fought?" Phil nodded.  
"It's been over a year and I still play it through my head every day. I've lost to you both times we've battled." Hayabusa nodded then took up a ready stance.  
"Let us see how much you have learned then."  
"Hayabusa?"  
"Please allow me to test your training, the road ahead will be difficult." Phil's eyes narrowed and he took up a defensive stance. Hayabusa started immediately with an axe kick, but Phil spun to the side, kicked out Hayabusa's stationary leg and forced Hayabusa down into a splits with an axe kick of his own. Phil ended the takedown with a low spinning kick into Hayabusa's face, sending the ninja flying sideways. Hayabusa put down his hands and spun to his feet. Phil ran towards Hayabusa and jumped in with a snap kick. Hayabusa blocked and countered with a two-palmed strike, but Phil likewise dodged that and allowed Hayabusa to lean right past him, then gave Hayabusa a thrust kick in the back of the head. Hayabusa rolled through and regained his footing. He leaned back quickly then disappeared into nothingness. A split-second later Phil felt a hard kick slam into his back and sent him sailing along the grass. Phil stayed on his back and watched Hayabusa rush in for a follow-up attack. Phil stuck out one foot for a feint sweep, which Hayabusa dove over. Phil knew Hayabusa would do that, and brought up both feet quickly and slammed both feet into Hayabusa's stomach, sending him straight up. Phil kicked up to his feet and fired up another thrust kick straight up into a standing splits, catching Hayabusa's gut on the way down then letting him drop. Hayabusa flipped back to his feet and fired a crescent kick at Phil. Phil caught the kick, stomped on Hayabusa's stationary foot and pushed Hayabusa's leg away. Hayabusa spun into a fierce roundhouse kick and blew Phil several feet back. Hayabusa pressed in with a back knuckle, the first connected with Phil but the second two were blocked. Phil shot an elbow into Hayabusa's face, stomped on his foot to keep him on the spot and brought up a harsh knee to the face that rocked Hayabusa backwards and onto his back. Phil stood ready but Hayabusa announced that was enough as he staggered to his feet. Phil felt electric, he had defeated Hayabusa finally. Hayabusa bowed in respect, Phil returned the bow.  
"Most impressive. You have improved greater than I expected, it was like you knew what I was going to do when I did." Phil wiped some blood from his mouth and spat out a small red wad.  
"I've watched tapes of every single fight ever in the Dead or Alive tournament. I watch our fights every single day, memorizing your nuances and subtleties." Hayabusa removed his mask and looked surprised at Phil. "Helena IS the inherited of DOAtec, she got me the tapes. Did you know every time you attack with a high powered blow, you lean back on your back knee just a little?" Hayabusa smirked.  
"Really?"  
"Yes sir, plus you completely telegraph your directions." Hayabusa laughed now.  
"How so?"  
"Well, your front foot. If you're going to kick you position your front foot in the direction you're going to attack in, I guess it adds to your momentum, but it's really quite easy to read once noticed. And if you're going to strike with your hands, your front foot stays parallel to your back foot but you lean forward on your front knee." Hayabusa was shocked, he cursed himself for becoming so easy to read.  
"So that is how you defeated Hayate so easily, you simply memorized his characteristics of each attack." Phil nodded. "I see, I was wise to align myself with you as an ally." Phil smiled as he and Hayabusa walked back to the mansion.

* * *

I hope you're enjoying it so far, I'll put up more tomorrow 


	4. Chapter 4: On the Road Again

All characters, places and events are property of Tecmo Team Ninja. And hell if you want to use my original character in your stories, go for it, should be fun D

* * *

Chapter 4: On the Road Again Phil sat quietly in the DOAtec private jet. Hayabusa agreed to let him leave before the ninjas and to take a faster mode of transportation so he could locate Helena and take her home. He stood up and paced in the plane, which was plush and five star all the way. He opened his backpack and re-inspected his inventory. He sighed as he held out the pistol, the fully loaded berretta frightened Phil a little. He had never needed to fire a weapon before, but he knew that his martial skills may not be enough going into this potential situation. He leaned his forehead against his hand that held the pistol, then put the gun away.  
"Mr. Conners, we'll be landing soon, please return to your seat if you are not sitting." the pilot's voice said through a crackly PA system.

The plane opened and the door lowered to the runway like a staircase. Phil didn't wait for it to reach the ground and hopped down to the runway. He jogged across the tarmac towards the DOAtec corporate airport. He slowed to a brisk walk as he reached the building and walked past the security guards, setting of the metal detector but not stopping.  
"Mr. Conners? Miss Douglas didn't tell us you were-"  
"Call me a cab to the Tri Towers right away, it's urgent." No one questioned him and they arranged for a cab to come pick him up.

The noon sun shone down on the three skyscrapers that were the DOAtec Tri Towers. Silence was all that was heard at the summit of the tallest tower, only being interrupted by the strong wind. A small tornado built up on the top of the highest tower, then spiraled down to the helipad many stories below. The moment the cyclone hit the helipad four ninjas appeared. Ayane looked a little shaken up.  
"I hate it when you guys do that." she said, regaining her composure. Hayabusa and Hayate immediately walked the perimeter of the helipad.  
"Down there." Hayate called. All the ninjas gathered where he stood. "That glass tube will lead us down to the labs." The ninjas all nodded, and without words disappeared as quickly as they had appeared.

The cab pulled up to DOAtec headquarters and Phil climbed out of the cab.  
"Phil?" he heard a female voice calling him. He turned around to see Hitomi walking towards the building, a backpack slung over her shoulder. "Oh my God it IS you!" She dropped the backpack and ran at Phil, jumping into him with a tight hug. Phil kept his balance and held Hitomi up off the ground with one arm around her waist, but he was not as excited as Hitomi. He quickly let her down.  
"What are you doing here?" Phil asked her, Hitomi laughed and poked Phil's belly.  
"I'm here for the tournament of course, silly." Phil stared blankly at her.  
"Tournament?" Hitomi smiled.  
"Yeah, you know, the tournament, kinda held every year, it's how you met us… remember?" Hitomi kept giggling, she was clearly very giddy. Phil nodded.  
"Yeah yeah of course, umm, who said there was a tournament here?"  
"Lei Fang told me."  
"Lei?"  
"Yeah, Jann Lee told her." Phil mouthed a few curses as Hitomi spoke. "Are… are you alright?" Hitomi now sounded concerned.  
"Yeah" Phil said, snapping back to reality. "I'm, I'm good. Look, sweetheart… you hafta go, like, far away go." Hitomi looked confused. "It's a long story but I need you to keep as far away from here as you can, okay?" Hitomi poked Phil's belly again.  
"You nearly had me there, Phil. I'm not THAT gullible, you won't get rid of the competition this year THAT easily." Hitomi gave him a kiss on the cheek and went into the building. "Good luck." Phil stood silently until the sliding doors closed again after swallowing Hitomi.  
"Son of a bitch!" Phil screamed angrily. Things had just gotten a lot more complicated, now he had to not only get Helena out of there, but he had to potentially get more people he cared about out of the building.

* * *

Aww, Hitomi's just such a sweetheart isn't she? too bad she's also a little dim, read on 


	5. Chapter 5: Searching

You know the drill, Tecmo Team Ninja owns it all

* * *

**Chapter 5: Searching  
**Phil ran into the building and stopped at the reception desk.  
"Mr. Conners how nice to-"  
"Hi Susan, is Helena here?" Susan the receptionist was a little stunned from being interrupted, but looked through a date book.  
"I've not seen her today… and her schedule is completely clear for today." Phil grimaced.  
"Thank you Susan, umm, look, why don't you take the rest of the day off? With pay of course." Susan looked skeptical. "Please, just… give yourself a day off, go do whatever it is you like to do, you work so hard." Susan smiled and took off her headset that was connected to the phone. Phil ran to the elevator and hit the button to call it to the lobby. The light lit up and a pleasant "ding" sounded as the elevator doors opened. Phil darted forward but stopped as Brad Wong stumbled out of the elevator. Phil got into the elevator and called out. "Brad!" Brad Wong turned around to face him, staggering from his drunken state. Phil stared at him. "Ya know what? Forget it." Phil finished speaking as the doors closed. Brad stared at the closed doors, brought his bottle to his lips then brought it back down.  
"Canadian… one strange cat…" Brad mumbled with a hiccup.

Phil hit the button to take him up to the main office floor. As he waited for his destination to arrive, the elevator dinged on the third floor and the doors opened. A blond, young man stepped into the elevator and hit the button for the eleventh floor. There were a few minutes of quiet then he looked at Phil.  
"Hey, you're Phil, aren't you? Master Gen Fu has talked about you a lot." Phil let out a weak smile as the teen started to ramble on about Gen Fu and martial arts and the entire story of his life. At the eighth floor Phil hit the button to open the doors.  
"Yeah look buddy that's riveting but I really don't have time for this." He grabbed Eliot's arm and rifled him out the open door into the hallway.  
"Hey what the hell man?!" Eliot squawked as the doors closed again. Phil paced in the elevator.  
"Damn it Helena why does this building have to have thirty floors?" Finally the bell dinged and Phil walked out quickly. He jogged to the door of what was once Helena's father's office, but the door was locked. "Not here, fabulous." Phil growled to himself. He checked around the rest of the floor to find no one there. "Main office, completely empty in the middle of a work day… oh damn it… the labs…" Phil ran to the door that held the stairs and he began to sprint down the endless flights.

The labs were quiet. A few computers blinked and occasionally made the grinding sounds of starting a new process, but otherwise the room was desolate. The ninjas appeared in a burst of smoke and spread out in the computer lab.  
"Well, that was easy." Kasumi said quietly once they all agreed that the room was secure. Hayate nodded.  
"Okay, Ayane you come with me, we'll hit Donovan head on. Kasumi, we need you to eliminate any possible back up security. Hayabusa-"  
"You better tell me to make a grand, overly dramatic distraction, or I'm going home." Hayate glared at him.  
"The Canadian's not been a good example for you." Hayabusa smirked, then vanished in a cyclone.

* * *

Short and sweet but it's building up 


	6. Chapter 6: Unexpected Talent

Guess what? Tecmo Team Ninja STILL owns everything in this story  
Okay this chapter marks the beginning of the real fight scenes. D

* * *

**Chapter 6: Unexpected Talent  
**Phil's breath was heavy as he passed the fifteenth floor. He continued to run down the stairs at full pace until he got to the tenth, where he turned the corner to slam into someone.  
"Okay, seriously what the hell man?!" Phil looked down at Eliot, who he had ran into and knocked down three stairs to the landing.  
"Oh for the… are you ever NOT in the way?" Eliot growled as he stood up.  
"That's it! Right now! I'm tired of no one taking me seriously." Phil shook his head between heavy breaths.  
"Well, with that haircut can you really-"  
"Shut up! You and me! Right here, right now!" Phil stood up straight.  
"Dude, I just sprinted down nineteen flights of stairs"  
"Right… now!" Eliot shouted, his voice echoing in the stairwell. Phil sighed and took up a defensive position.  
"Okay… goodbye." Eliot ran up the stairs at Phil; but Phil with the higher ground, roundhouse kicked Eliot right in the face, sending him back down the steps. Phil jumped down to the landing and Eliot fought him on even ground. Eliot released a series of rapid punches, every single one blocked by Phil until finally he left a hole in his defense which Phil used for a counter blow. With a harsh thrust kick from Phil, Eliot flew backwards against the wall and bounced off the concrete. Eliot recovered quickly and ran past Phil, up a few steps, then jumped back at Phil, turning in the air with a roundhouse kick of his own. Phil ducked the kick but got caught in the jaw by a spinning knuckle Eliot followed up with. Phil spun through the blow and maintained his balance. Eliot moved in for a follow-up but was met with a hard right forearm in the head. Eliot ran past Phil again and down the flight of stairs. Phil gave chase, and as they reached the landing to turn down the next set of stairs Eliot grabbed the center railing, using his own momentum he fired himself back up to the stairs above, behind Phil. Phil ducked the spinning kick meant for the back of his head and shoved Eliot, tripping him on a step. Phil jumped towards the wall as Eliot recovered with another roundhouse kick, but hit nothing but air as Phil lined himself parallel to the floor, evading the kick by inches, and sprung off the wall. The tackle sent both combatants over the railing. Phil landed on his feet on the stairs that waited on the other side, Eliot landed like a cat on the railing. Eliot fired off low kicks that were lined up perfectly with Phil's head. Phil blocked each kick but was not at a stable ground to counter. Finally Phil grabbed Eliot's ankle after a blocked kick and pulled him off the railing. Eliot rolled down five steps to the next landing. Phil leaned forward on his knees to catch his breath as Eliot got back to his feet quickly. Eliot tried a wall run similar to what Hayabusa had done now and again in battle, but the young fighter lacked the level of agility that Hayabusa harnessed. Phil sized up the sloppy wall run and fired a stiff left forearm and connected squarely with Eliot's face. Eliot fell backwards, landed on his back on the steps and tumbled back down to the landing. Eliot landed facedown on the landing and laid there, breathing heavily, whimpering a little. Phil sat on the steps for a second, leaned forward and spat weakly then got back to his feet, adjusting the shoulder straps on his backpack. He walked calmly down the steps to the landing and stood over Eliot, who still laid facedown. He knelt over the young warrior.  
"Okay, you're good." Phil said between heavy breaths, patted him on the back of the head, ruffling his hair a little, then continued to walk down the stairs.

Kasumi quickly and quietly dashed through the shadows, trying to locate the test areas of the labs. She knew her task was to dispose of extra security, but she had her own agenda to fulfill first, one long overdue. She came to a steel door that was magnetically sealed, the sign over it read "epsilon" in a pale blue-green text.  
"Found you." Kasumi whispered to herself. She fiddled with the door but couldn't open it.  
"Looking for something?" a voice asked from behind her. Kasumi turned to see a woman dressed in a Lucha Libre costume. Kasumi paused, then squinted at the masked figure.  
"Who... Lisa? Is that you? What's with the costume?" the woman took up a battle stance.  
"I have no idea who you're talking about, but you're not getting through to epsilon."  
"I don't want to fight you." Kasumi said nervously, taking up a defensive stance anyways.  
"Too late." the woman said, shooting out a spinning sidekick. The blow struck the unprepared Kasumi in the abdomen and doubled her over. Kasumi felt an elbow strike the back of her head roughly. The ninja fell to her knees and rolled forward to avoid an axe kick that crashed down into the floor. Kasumi launched herself up with a handspring, shooting straight up feet-first like a rocket. Her feet caught the masked fighter and launched her upwards. Kasumi, still upside down, unleashed a fast combination of kicks and elbows in mid air, finished with a hard forward kick that sent the Luchador flying back and making Kasumi spin in the air to land gracefully on her feet. Kasumi left her back to her opponent and began to walk away, but the masked woman got to her feet and dashed at the Kunoichi. Kasumi knew she was coming and flipped backwards over her opponent's head, caught her opponent's neck with her feet, and spun around her. Kasumi released her feet and the momentum flung the masked woman through the air and made her collide hard into the steel door. Kasumi twirled in the air and landed in a crouching position, but the graceful move was cut short as a hard kick in the back laid out Kasumi facedown on the floor. Kasumi rolled away to see a blonde figure in a blur. She rolled to her feet, barely dodging a kick from the masked fighter.  
"Tina? Why are you-" Kasumi couldn't finish her sentence as she now had to fight off two opponents. She blocked a high knee from the masked fighter and parried a stiff right elbow from Tina, but the onslaught left her no time to effectively counter-attack. She fired out a wild knuckle that squarely struck Tina in the jaw, causing her to stumble backwards but Kasumi still couldn't capitalize on the moment as the masked warrior leaped into the air and came hard at Kasumi like a spinning missile. The masked fighter finished the spin with a devastating kick that actually dented the steel door that Kasumi had been up against only milliseconds before she rolled away from the kick.  
"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this." Kasumi lamented, pulling her katana from her back. She spun once with the sword, cutting the mask from the mystery woman but not at all cutting the fighter herself. "Lisa! It IS you!" Lisa and Tina both continued their charge at Kasumi. Kasumi jumped forward over her opponents and thrust her katana upwards, sticking it into the ceiling. Kasumi, upside down once again, planted her feet on the ceiling then pushed off, firing herself straight down onto both opponents. Tina was too strong though and actually caught Kasumi in mid attack. Tina hoisted Kasumi up in her arms then slammed her hard to the steel floor. Kasumi winced as her back slammed hard to the floor, then yelped in pain as Lisa landed on her torso with a backflip. Tina grabbed Kasumi's legs and tried to put a submission hold on the ninja, but Kasumi managed to roll through and got to her feet again. Kasumi backflipped away to buy herself some more time, and in midair threw a smoke bomb at Lisa and Tina. When the smoke cleared Kasumi was gone, both women were confused until Kasumi appeared, seemingly out of thin air, behind them and gave both of them a foot in the back of the head. Kasumi sprang off both women like a diving board and gracefully backflipped through the air as the other two women stumbled forward. Kasumi's feet again were on the ceiling and her momentum allowed her to literally run along the ceiling and down the wall for a few feet until she pushed off with another body attack. She spun in the air, caught Tina's neck with her feet, like she had Lisa earlier, spun again and released. The force threw Tina into Lisa and they clunked heads. Kasumi slid along the ground on her feet once she landed, and quickly jumped forward with a hard kick to the back of Lisa's head, again causing her and Tina to connect craniums. Tina fell backwards and laid on the floor. Lisa stumbled forward and put out her hands to stop herself against the wall. Kasumi took advantage of the moment and jumped onto Lisa's shoulders. Leaving her left foot on Lisa's left shoulder, Kasumi pulled back with her right foot and violently kicked the back of Lisa's head, sending her head crashing into the steel wall and making her crumple to the ground. Kasumi again backflipped off her opponent and flew through the air as Tina got up. Tina ran to where she figured Kasumi would land, but the lady ninja opened her hand and caught the handle of her katana, still firmly placed in the ceiling. She pulled the blade from the ceiling and re-sheathed it while she fell to the floor, but the momentum break redirected Kasumi and she landed behind Tina. Kasumi pushed out a fierce right elbow that smashed the back of Tina's head and Tina fell to her knees, clutching the back of her head. Kasumi stood calmly over her two fallen opponents. Tina gasped for breath as she still knelt on the floor holding her head. "Why are you fighting me?" Kasumi said quietly, Tina sniffed and tried to make it sound like she wasn't crying.  
"We're not going to let you hurt Helena." Tina finally whimpered. Kasumi knelt next to Tina.  
"We're not here to harm Helena, we're here for Donovan. Phil should be getting Helena out of here as we speak. I suggest you get out of here to, take Lisa with you"  
"Phil's here?"  
"Yes, he's going to make sure Helena gets home safely. Please, get yourself to safety, tonight a lot of people are going to die and I don't want you guys to be some of those people." Tina nodded and Kasumi helped her up, Tina hobbled over to Lisa and pulled a security card from the unconscious woman.  
"Here, this is the keycard to the epsilon chamber… do what you have to." Kasumi took the keycard and nodded her thanks.

* * *

Okay so maybe Kasumi's moves are a little extreme, but hey she's a freaking ninja! More action to come 


	7. Chapter 7: I was working in the lab

Tecmo owns everything I own nothing etc etc

* * *

**Chapter 7: I was working in the lab late one night…  
**A young woman in a suit walked through a dimly lit lab towards an older man in a white coat. Kayla was the assistant and personal secretary to Victor Donovan. She had a cold, subtle look about her, but her eyes gave away her anxiety even though she was in the company of two armed guards.  
"Sir… they're here."  
"Which ones?"  
"All of them, sir. They all think this is just another tournament."  
"Perfect. The ninjas?"  
"Three have been reported in the labs, the one they call Hayabusa is unaccounted for."  
"The Brit?"  
"She is searching for miss Douglas as we speak."  
"I'm going to assume that boyfriend of hers is here."  
"Yes sir. His current location is unconfirmed but word has spread quickly that he knows something big is going to happen tonight, he's telling people to get out of the building."  
"A futile effort; noble, but in the end, meaningless. What of all the others?"  
"As I said they all think it's just another tournament, sir. They're all taking the situation very lightly." Donovan chuckled as Kayla gave the report of how clueless the others were.  
"And… the Russian?"

Phil pushed open the door to the laboratory level and walked through the corridor. He slowed his pace as he noticed scattered papers by one of the doors and signs of a struggle. Suddenly a large hand grabbed his shoulder and forced him against the wall. Phil pushed free and turned, then immediately had to dodge a fist that smashed into the wall. Phil ducked low, ran a few steps to keep some distance but kept facing his foe."Bayman." Phil said calmly, eyeing the giant Russian assassin. Bayman pulled his balaclava off to reveal his face. The massive Russian leaned forward in a samba stance. "I have no issue with you, I'm just here for Helena. Donovan's yours." Bayman smiled maniacally.  
"You're wrong, my friend. Donovan works for your whore, and that makes her my enemy. And I know you won't let me get to her without a fight, so that makes YOU my enemy to." Phil put his hands on his hips and looked down at the floor.  
"Geez, well that puts me in a real tight spot doesn't it?" he looked up with cold eyes. Like a shot Phil ripped his backpack off and flung it with his left hand at Bayman. One of the shoulder straps caught itself around Bayman's neck and the weight of Phil's gear caused Bayman to stagger to the side. Phil pushed out with a hard kick that caught Bayman's right bicep, instantly numbing the Russian's arm. Bayman flung the backpack down and swung wildly with a left haymaker. Phil ducked the punch but was caught in the chest by a firm knee. Phil took a step back as the blow winded him. Bayman flung out his left arm again and struck Phil with a massive backhand that sent him backwards against the wall. Phil didn't have time to acknowledge his pain and he had to duck a boot that came forward like a battering ram, aimed straight at his head. The high kick caused Bayman to hop to regain balance as Phil sidestepped and kicked out Bayman's supporting leg. Bayman fell to the ground and laid on his back for a split second. Phil aggressively brought down an axe kick that Bayman rolled away from. Phil tried another axe kick and another, keeping Bayman on the floor. Finally an axe kick connected with the back of Bayman's head in mid-roll, stunning him. Phil seized the opportunity and gave a powerful soccer kick to Bayman's right arm again. Bayman shrugged off the attacks and pushed up to his feet. Bayman grabbed Phil by the throat with his numb right arm, but Phil hit Bayman's right bicep with three lightning fast forearm blows to release the choke. Bayman swung out a bear-like left arm that barely caught Phil, but the strength of Bayman still was enough to knock the smaller fighter back and through a window in the hall that led into one of the labs. Bayman stepped over the broken glass and into the lab. Phil winced as he slid along the floor, a few small streaks of blood remained where he had slid. Phil could feel the small shards of broken glass in his back but he had no time to pick them out right now. Phil got to his feet and, with his left hand, flung an office chair at Bayman. Bayman easily swiped with his left arm and the chair shattered. "You've got to by kidding me." Phil mouthed to himself, as the chair had been quite heavy in his opinion. Bayman roared and charged at Phil. Phil ducked the wild left clothesline and shot a hard jab under Bayman's right bicep, continuing to work the arm. Bayman grabbed his bicep, unintentionally letting Phil know that slowly but surely he WAS working Bayman down. Bayman kicked backwards and caught Phil completely unprepared. Phil flew backwards yet again and slammed into the closed steel door. As he slowly got to his feet he heard Bayman charging again, roaring like an animal. Phil got back down again and covered his head with his hands as Bayman dove for a tackle, but flew right over Phil and collided with the steel door, taking it right off the hinges and back out to the hallway. Phil rolled away from the doorway and got to one knee, gasping for air as his chest still burned from the stiff knee earlier. He saw in the corner of his eye that Bayman was again getting to his feet. The Russian assassin ran into the lab and showed no signs of slowing down. Phil grabbed a computer monitor and held it out like a shield. Bayman punched right through the monitor, but the flying glass and powder went straight into Bayman's eyes, causing him to stagger backwards. Phil ripped the cable from the monitor and lunged at Bayman. Phil quickly wrapped the cable around Bayman's right wrist, then got behind Bayman and pulled the rest of the cable up around Bayman's throat. Phil tried with all his strength to either choke Bayman out, or make the pain in his arm cause him to pass out, but even with his arm injured Bayman's strength simply outmatched Phil. Bayman flung out his right arm and shoved Phil away. He turned and clubbed Phil with his strong arm. Phil was caught full-force and was flung back like a toy, slamming into a desk and flipping over it from the force. Phil got up just in time to try and dodge a flying computer monitor, the monitor barely clipepd him but the pain was very noticeably. Bayman then pulled out his field knife and held it in his left hand. "Oh come on!" Phil shouted, exasperated. Bayman charged again, this time swinging the knife wildly. Phil had to lean and duck as fast as he could to avoid being cut. He felt the cold blade catch him a few times, but nothing enough to keep him immobilized. Phil pushed Bayman's chest and ran away as fast as he could. Bayman gave chase but where he had Phil outclassed in strength, Phil had him beat in speed.  
"Come back you coward!" Bayman called as he followed Phil into the hall. As he rounded the corner, Phil was nowhere to be seen. He jogged in the direction he saw Phil run in, then a door to another lab opened and Phil punched Bayman's right arm as hard as he could. Bayman reached across himself with a downward stab of the knife, but Phil slammed the door shut again and Bayman staggered back as all of his momentum was used to stab the steel door. Phil flung the door open again and used all of his force to jump at Bayman with a straight kick. The kick was dodged by Bayman, and Phil pushed off the wall to jump away from Bayman. Bayman swung the knife again, but Phil kicked the Russian's hand, causing the knife to fly down the hall. Phil spun through the kick and grabbed Bayman's right arm and used his momentum to wrench the arm behind Bayman's back. He forced the forearm up over the elbow and pushed up with all the strength he could muster, finally feeling the bone break. Bayman howled and grabbed his arm. Phil, still behind Bayman, pushed out a thrust kick with all of his remaining strength, causing Bayman to stumble to the ground, unable to break his fall with a broken arm. Phil dove over Bayman as he landed facedown in the doorway. Phil rolled through his dive, grabbed the steel door with his right arm and flung it closed so hard that he actually spun away and fell back several feet from the force. The steel door loudly slammed on Bayman's head and bounced back wide open. Phil laid on his back for a few seconds, trying to ignore the pain of the shards of glass in his back. Phil got up and staggered towards Bayman, who laid facedown, out cold, in the doorway. Phil stepped over Bayman and picked up his backpack, then looked back down at Bayman.  
"That's what you get for calling my angel a whore." he said between gasps, kicking Bayman's unconscious body once more before walking away.

* * *

Today's lesson, don't screw with a Canadian dude's girlfriend D 


	8. Chapter 8: Now I Have You

Tecmo Team Ninja are the owners of everything in this story

* * *

**Chapter 8: Now I have you  
**Kasumi walked calmly into the large laboratory. Tall glass tubes lined the walls, but Kasumi's focus was on the tall hibernation chamber in the middle of the room. She narrowed her eyes as she looked into the chamber, seeing inside, floating in a peaceful sleep, the result of project Epsilon's use of her genetics that they stole from her. The creature in the tube looked odd though, what was once a perfect clone of Kasumi in every physical way now was a strange aquamarine colour, and looked almost to be liquid. Suddenly hydraulics hissed and moved and energy blasted through the cables attached to the chamber. The creature inside the chamber awoke and broke through the glass. The creature that was once Kasumi X landed on the floor in a kneeling stance and hissed at Kasumi. Kasumi pulled her katana from her belt and prepared for battle. Kasumi X jumped high into the air and seemed to fly back down at Kasumi. Kasumi stood her ground and slashed with her Katana, the blade sliced through Kasumi X as it flew past but whatever wounds had been inflicted healed almost as quickly as they were dealt. Kasumi looked back with her eyes to see Kasumi X still standing behind her. Kasumi turned and threw a trio of shurikens, every single one landed in Kasumi X but seemed to have no effect. Kasumi X ran at Kasumi on all fours, screeching like a demonic beast. Kasumi stood ready with her katana, but instead dove over Kasumi X as it ran under her. Kasumi slashed down with her katana, dragging the blade all the way down Kasumi X from the back of the head to the lower back. Bluish-green plasma flew from the wound, but again it closed as quickly as it opened. Kasumi X reached back and grabbed Kasumi by the top of her boot. Kasumi X spun around with a turning axe kick that floored Kasumi instantly. Kasumi felt the burning agony of the electrical conduits in the floor, the sensation felt like her flesh had been melted the heat was so extreme. The electrical conduits in the floor sparked from the impact and popped both of them into the air. Spinning from rightside up, to upside down and back again, the two combatants still fired off fast combinations and parries while spinning in an attempt to gain the upper hand. The mid-air melee continued until they both somehow landed perfectly on their feet and continued to parry and counter-attack one another with flawless skill. Kasumi could not land a blow on Kasumi X, but Kasumi X was rarely landing its own attacks. Finally Kasumi caught a lucky opening and thrust out a powerful kick that propelled Kasumi X back several feet, crashing into one of the glass tubes. Kasumi leapt up high and came crashing down with a crouched knee, but Kasumi X flew out of the way and was back on its feet. X attacked Kasumi from behind with a fast combo, landing every blow then propelling Kasumi into the broken glass, causing several wounds. Kasumi thrust out a hard elbow then flip-kicked X away. Kasumi X lunged forward, but Kasumi gracefully backflipped up onto the top of the tall cylinder that she had moments ago put Kasumi X through. X stopped after Kasumi's evade and fired herself up at the tube in a static attack. The electrical surge blew up the tube, launching them again into the air. They kept fighting while airborne until they reached the ceiling. Kasumi reached up with her left hand and clutched a cable that hung from the ceiling; Kasumi X grabbed the same cable with her feet and hung upside down. Both fighters exchanged attacks high above the floor. Kasumi was taking the worse shots as her one arm was focused solely on holding her up. She brought her feet up and hooked her feet around the cable then allowed herself to hang upside down also. They exchanged fists and knuckles until finally Kasumi released her feet, pushed them both forward and planted them both into Kasumi X's torso. Both combatants fell from the ceiling. Kasumi gracefully landing on her feet but the impact of the kick had fired X against a wall, exploding in another tube, which launched it across the room like a cannonball. X turned the momentum in mid-air and when it collided with the other wall, it took off running along the wall and then pushed off, launched itself like a missile at Kasumi. Kasumi timed the flying X, took her katana and slashed the electrical conduits in the floor, sending herself straight up into the air. X flew under Kasumi, and while in the air Kasumi fired a dozen shurikens at X, every one of them connecting. Kasumi landed on a high tube, hopped down to the next one, then flipped forward with her katana towards X. Kasumi's katana came down squarely on X, slashing it. The creature yowled and flew out through the large doors and down the laboratory halls.  
"Oh no you don't." Kasumi said to herself, giving chase.

Phil slowly forced himself down the hall, everything hurt. He heard a steel door slide open down the hall and the loud sound of heavy footsteps approaching quickly. He didn't wait to see who it was and he pushed open a door and closed it behind him, hiding in a lab. He sat on the floor and leaned against the steel door, breathing as quietly as he could. Within seconds he heard the heavy footsteps of the DOAtec troops jogging by. He waited until there were no more close footsteps and he peaked through the window of the lab. One squad was inspecting the destroyed lab that he and Bayman fought in only moments ago while another squad loomed over Bayman, still out cold on the ground. He watched as they pulled Bayman to his feet and handcuffed him. The Russian assassin began to come to as they dragged him down the hall, and within seconds he was kicking and shouting as they dragged him away. Phil reached into his backpack and retrieved the pistol. He put two extra clips in his pockets and tucked the gun itself in the rear waistline of his jeans. He knew things were going to get hairy and that he may need that gun sooner than later. The second squad finally passed the window again, then they shouted at something and opened fire with their assault rifles. Phil cursed loudly, not that it would have been heard over the guns, and covered his head. He noticed none of the gunfire was flying by him so obviously it wasn't meant for him. He still kept his head down as he now heard something fighting with the soldiers and one by one the gunfire became less loud. Finally there was the sound of only one gun still firing, then a choking sound, and silence. Phil gnashed his teeth to try and slow his breathing as best he could, so not to make a sound. He heard light footsteps travel along the steel floor, then what sounded like sniffing. Phil stopped breathing completely as he heard the sniffing sound coming from the other side of the door. The sniffing stopped. Phil sprung forward to his feet and dove forward as the steel door flew off its hinges inwards, narrowly missing Phil.  
"Okay, these have got to be the cheapest steel doors in the world. I'm going to have to talk to Helena about improving the budget." Phil said out loud as he turned to see what just threw the door at him. He turned to see a glowing aquamarine figure standing in the door, its posture was strange and it looked to be in pain. "… Kasumi?" Phil said in confusion, barely making out the physical features. The creature slowly hobbled forward, breathing in a ghastly manner.  
"Help me." it said, voice identical to Kasumi's. Phil approached.  
"Dear God… what did they do to you?" Once he was close, Kasumi X hissed demonically and lunged on Phil. X landed on his chest and seemed to be trying to bite him. Phil struggled with the creature but fell onto his back, X still attempted to ravage him. Phil pushed off a hard left forearm that didn't even stun Kasumi X. Phil fired off five more with still no result. "Kasumi! Control yourself! It's me!" But Kasumi X still was relentless. "I'm sorry then." Phil shouted, pushing up with both feet, flipping Kasumi X over him. He got to his feet and pulled the pistol from his waist. Kasumi X stopped as it stared down the pistol. "Stop Kasumi, you know I don't want to do this."  
"Who's stopping you?" Kasumi's voice came from behind him. Phil looked over his shoulder to see the real Kasumi in the doorway.  
"What the-" Phil couldn't complete his sentence as Kasumi X dove on him, knocking the gun away. Kasumi jumped forward with her katana drawn and slashed at X, missing Phil by inches. Phil shoved X off him and rolled forward, grabbing the pistol on the way. Phil stopped on one knee and turned and fired the entire 30 round clip at X, but it only seemed to stun it. Phil stared in disbelief as his pulls of the trigger only met him with loud 'clicks', but Kasumi X was still standing.  
"Go! I'll handle her!" Kasumi shouted at Phil as she again leapt at Kasumi X with her katana out. Phil quickly reloaded and tried to get a clear shot but Kasumi was too close.  
"Like hell I'm leaving you with this thing!" Phil yelled back.  
"Go damn it!" Kasumi shouted in frustration.  
"Kasumi, how can you expect to beat-"  
"Go!" Kasumi interrupted, sending Kasumi X flying away with a thrust kick. Kasumi took the brief moment to turn her head to look at Phil, their eyes met and they both stopped. "… Helena needs you." Phil hesitated, then nodded.  
"Don't you die on me." he said as he ran out to the hall. Kasumi watched him run out.  
"I won't." she said quietly. Kasumi now faced Kasumi X, who was finally slowing down from all the abuse it had taken. Kasumi twirled her katana and sheathed it. "Let's end this." she quietly taunted. Kasumi sprung forward, bounced off her hands and solidly connected with both feet into X. She backflipped off of X's chest and landed firmly on her feet. Kasumi X again sailed backwards and smashed into the steel wall. X quickly regained focus, reached down, grabbed the door that had been ripped off its hinges and hurled it at Kasumi with one hand. Kasumi closed her eyes and stood in a meditative stance. As the flying steel door was millimeters from her, she vanished in a flourish of blossoms and the door flew through the wall and windows that were behind Kasumi. X looked around frantically for Kasumi, turning its head left and right but seeing only an empty room. It turned to look behind itself and Kasumi stood there only feet away, sword drawn. Kasumi slashed upwards and bluish-green fluid spouted into the air. X arched backwards and fell to the ground, gasping in a horrible way. Kasumi stood over the downed creature and stared down into its face. She twirled the katana again and slammed it down into X's chest, cleanly cutting right through X and sticking into the floor. X let out an awful howl, then was still. Kasumi closed her eyes and tried to return her breath to a slow speed. She fell to her knees as the fatigue just now set in. Her vision was spotty and she felt light-headed. She collapsed to the floor and laid there, trying to fight away the black out that was coming. She knew she must have been hallucinating as she swore she felt a pair of arms pick her up, then everything went black.

* * *

Kasumi proving to all of us that chicks can kick ass with the best of them. Read on. 


	9. Chapter 9: The Truth Comes Out

Tecmo Team Ninja owns everything, I can barely pay my bills

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Truth Comes Out  
**Kasumi came to, seeing the early evening sky above her. Her eyes blinked several times as she tried to comprehend where she was.  
"Don't move too fast." a familiar voice said gently. "You've gone through a lot." She turned her head to see Hayabusa sitting next to her.  
"Ryu." She spoke quietly, exhaustion now evident in her voice. "You came for me"  
"I never left your side." he replied. Kasumi smiled as Hayabusa lifted her head from the concrete that was the summit of the second tower, where they currently sat. "I told you I would always watch over you."  
"So, the fight with Kasumi X..."  
"I saw the whole thing."  
"And you finally let me fight alone."  
"It wasn't my fight to interfere in, mind you, if it looked like you were going to lose… I can't promise I wouldn't have stepped in then." Kasumi nodded and now sat up next to Hayabusa. "And I was this close to jumping in when you fought Tina and Lisa," he said calmly. "but obviously my help wasn't required." They shared a laugh and stared into each other's eyes. Hayabusa's eyes then looked away as faint lights began to approach on the horizon. "That must be DOAtec's backup. I'll handle the aircrafts, think you can take out some soldiers?" Kasumi smiled as Hayabusa's eyes went back to hers.  
"With my eyes closed." Hayabusa smiled back at her and lifted his mask up over his mouth and nose. Kasumi began to motion but Hayabusa grabbed her arm gently. She looked back at him and they said nothing. They stood silently, staring at one another's eyes, then Hayabusa released Kasumi's arm. Kasumi vanished in a flurry of blossoms as Hayabusa stood. He pulled the Dragon blade from his sheathe and stared at the approaching aircrafts.  
"Come and get me."

Phil slowed his run to a jog and then finally stopped to catch his breath. He heard a whimpering from one of the labs to his right. He pulled the pistol from his waistline and kicked the door in. He heard a female voice scream as he looked in the direction of the voice and pointed the pistol. He lowered his hands as he saw a young woman sitting in the corner of the lab, knees up to her chest, cradling herself in a ball, her face red and blotchy from tears. Phil put the gun back in his waistline and quickly went to her, kneeling next to her."Hitomi, what are you doing here?" Hitomi threw her arms around Phil and frantically ranted between sobs.  
"I'm sorry I should have listened to you I thought the fights were part of the tournament then there were men with guns and-"  
"Hitomi calm down." Phil said, surprisingly calm himself. "Where are the others?" Hitomi shook her head and still sobbed.  
"I don't know I got separated from Lei Fang and Jann Lee and then there were guns and people shouting and-" Phil picked her up and walked to the door of the lab with her in his arms. He looked both ways then walked as quickly as he could back down the hall to where the stairs were. Hitomi still frantically sobbed into his shirt. He kicked in the door to the stairs and put Hitomi down.  
"Three flights up is the main lobby." Phil said, Hitomi still panicked. Phil grabbed the sides of Hitomi's head and forced her to face him. "Sweetheart listen to me! Three flights up is the lobby, from there it's not even a hundred yard run to the exit. Can you do that for me?" Hitomi didn't say anything, she just kept looking up the stairs then back at Phil. "Hitomi, please, I need you to get out of here. It's not safe. This isn't the tournament, people are going to get hurt for real here." Hitomi looked down at Phil's cuts and gnashes from his battle with Bayman.  
"I'm scared."  
"I know you are, but I have to find Helena." Hitomi nodded and sniffed. "Hitomi I know you're strong. It's three flights of stairs then a football field run and you're homefree. I know you can do it." Hitomi still sniffed but nodded. "Go." Phil said gently, letting go of Hitomi. She nodded and after a brief hesitation, ran up the first flight of stairs. Phil ran back down the hallway himself, he was running out of time. He passed the lab where he found Hitomi and then a voice shouted "stop!" Phil turned to see a pair of DOAtec troopers approaching him, guns up. Phil raised his pistol, knowing he was outgunned.  
"Mr. Conners I recommend you turn back and walk away, otherwise we will be forced to eliminate you." one solider said as they quickly walked towards him. Phil narrowed his eyes and didn't show any fear as the soldiers approached, though inside he was terrified.  
"Once I get Miss Douglas, I'm out of here."  
"Sir, leave at once-"  
"Not without Helena!" Phil shouted commandingly. The guards were now close enough for him to reach out and touch. Phil debated in his mind to attack, but suddenly a sharp pain shot through his left shoulder and the other two men fell dead. Phil yelped and reached back to find a kunai firmly in his shoulder; the other two men both had one that had penetrated their masks and killed them. Phil turned to see Ayane standing down the hall, leaning against a wall with a smug look on her face. She pushed off from the wall and nonchalantly sauntered towards Phil. Phil glared at the female ninja as she then stopped and leaned against his right arm. Phil looked down at her in disgust, she looked up and smiled in a smart alecky way, letting out a little 'hm'. "Thanks for not getting it in TOO deep." Phil said bitterly, Ayane eyed him seriously now.  
"I'm still quite weak, good news for you." Phil eyed her, then looked with his eyes at the gaurds.  
"Either way, nice shot." Phil gave credit where credit was due, looking down at the dead soldiers. He then looked back with his eyes at the kunai that stuck out of his shoulder. "But was that one REALLY necessary?" Ayane still wore her pleased smirk as she walked behind Phil.  
"Necessary, no. Funny, yes." Phil half sighed and half growled.  
"You are a real bitch, you know that right?" He then let out a quick shout of pain as Ayane pulled the kunai from his shoulder. "So where's Hayate?"  
"He went to take care of some soldiers. We heard a broadcast in one of the labs, something about a blimp coming with weapons, so he went to go take that out then he's coming back and we'll take out Donovan then." Phil nodded in insincere interest.  
"Fascinating." Ayane eyed him angrily.  
"What is it you got against me anyways? I mean God what did I do to you? Is it 'cuz of my problems with Kasumi? Or your little girlfriend? Or what? Seriously what the hell is your problem?! You call me names, you don't take me at all seriously even after I freaking stab you... When a woman stabs you that's a good hint she wants to be taken seriously! Like what's the deal here?! Seriously why are you such a dick to me?" Phil shook his head, feeling now was not the time, but he humoured Ayane.  
"You killed the mother of the woman I love; that would kinda make our professional relationship awkward." Ayane frowned and shook her head.  
"I'm stupid." Phil raised an eyebrow, that was not the reaction he thought he would get. "Phil, I never killed Helena's mother. I claimed I did because I was young and no one took me seriously. So, how better to prove myself as real threat than to claim I killed Mrs. Douglas?" Phil looked down at her with his eyes.  
"What?"  
"I never killed Helena's mother, hell I didn't even know who Helena WAS then. I just… wanted to make a name for myself." Phil got a strange feeling that Ayane was actually telling the truth.  
"Then, if you didn't kill Helena's mother, who did?" Ayane looked up with chastising eyes.  
"God it's so obvious, am I seriously the only one who gets it?!"

* * *

Yeah yeah we all know where this is going, read on. 


	10. Chapter 10: Downfall

Getting near the end of the story, and Tecmo Team Ninja STILL owns it all

* * *

**Chapter 10: Downfall  
**Helena stared hopelessly out the window. She stood in one of the observation levels of the second tower, watching her father's dynasty slowly be ripped apart. A DOAtec blimp slowly fell from the sky to the ground below, burning after a mysterious explosion. She watched as DOAtec aircraft were being dismantled by a figure clad in black, taking apart an air force with a sword.  
"Hayabusa." Helena said calmly, knowing that only one man was capable of something like that. She looked over her shoulder as a dull rumbling shook the tower, pieces of architecture crumbled and fell to the marble floor. Christie rounded a corner and crossed her arms, bringing herself to Helena's attention. "Why are you still here? Why haven't you gotten out?"  
"I'll leave soon enough." Christie began in a cold tone. "I have a mission to carry out first." Helena looked confused and turned to face Christie.  
"What? What do you mean?" Helena sounded weak as Christie approached.  
"Think Helena, that bullet was never meant for your mother." Helena stared, she seemed to glaze over as Christie spoke. "Fortunately Tinkerbell took the blame, but my mission was never accomplished. Now here we are all these years later… and no witnesses." Helena's eyes grew as Christie's words sank in. Christie slid a blade from her belt and still walked to Helena, like a predator approaching a kill. Helena looked around her for a weapon but nothing was really an effective caliber to face a knife. Helena stopped backing up and stared at Christie.  
"Don't come any closer!" she shouted; but Christie still walked on, chuckling gently to herself as if the thoughts of the approaching murder amused her. Helena put up her hands and waited for Christie to come closer. Suddenly Christie threw the knife, Helena had to choice but to dodge the flying blade, leaving herself open for Christie's attack. Christie unloaded a blindingly fast combination of jabs and hard snaps of her hands. Each hit felt like a hot iron jabbing to Helena as Christie seemed to find the attack amusing. Christie brought up a swift kick and struck Helena in the head, causing her to fall to the ground weakly. Christie stomped on Helena then calmly walked for her knife.  
"I'd really hoped for more of a challenge." Christie said with disappointment in her voice. She picked up the blade and walked back to Helena. Helena then fired out a leg sweep that caught Christie off guard. As Helena stood she flailed an elegant combination that seemed near dance-like. Both women soon met quick shots, blocks, parries and counters with neither woman scoring an effective blow. Helena spun-kicked the knife from Christie's hand and the fight continued with both their styles moving fluidly. The combat moved gracefully like a planned fight scene as both women displayed their skill in their arts. Christie backed Helena to a window and jabbed Helena firmly in the collarbone. Helena grimaced as the sensitive spot took such a hard blow. Christie leaned back in a crane stance then thrust forward with both hands. Helena pushed herself backwards into a fast lean, causing Christie to attack right past her. Helena brought up her left leg with unparalleled speed and precision, and the force of her boot meeting the back of Christie's head caused the British assassin to fly forward, crashing through the window. Helena closed her eyes as she heard Christie's scream echo through the sky between the towers, followed by the hard "thud" of Christie hitting the steel helipad some thirty feet below. Helena sighed, she cursed herself for letting the enemy so close to her. She also fought with the realization that Ayane wasn't the one that killed her mother and that all the hatred and scorn she'd felt for the lady ninja for all these years was all for naught. Alarms began to ring through the tower as more rumblings came, now more frequently. Explosions could be seen from the first tower and flames illuminated the night sky. She closed her eyes for several moments then walked towards the elevator. She didn't know what to think anymore, what to feel; now all that she thought of was the button down in the labs that would erase DOAtec from the earth… and the man she loved that she would be leaving behind.

Phil finally found the control room and walked in. His search had taken far too long since he split ways with Ayane, who went with Hayate once he had returned. He thought about what they were going to do; Hayate wouldn't give specifics, he just kept talking about Ayane "unleashing the power". Phil couldn't think of what this power could be, Ayane still walked with a visible limp and was clearly not in any physical condition for combat as she'd not had enough time to strengthen. He looked into the control room, beautifully shined chrome surrounded him."Helena?" he called in, but no answer. He slouched against the nearest wall and let he pain of his wounds finally set in. He knew if Helena was going to destroy the towers she would have to come here, all he had to do was wait. He slid along the wall to a sitting position on the floor. He pulled his knees in against his chest and rested his face down on his knees. He breathed slowly, feeling too calm for the chaos that had been going on around him. He heard the sliding doors open and looked up slowly, hoping to see Helena so that he could take her away from this nightmare. He looked up to see Kayla staring down at him, a look of confusion on her face. Three armed guards were flanked around her and they instantly rose their assault rifles and pointed the business ends at Phil.  
"Mr. Conners? What are you doing here?" Kayla asked quickly, Phil stared up into the barrels of the guns, no expression crossing his face. Phil knew this was it, Ayane had bailed him out of the encounter with the other soldiers but now he was alone and in a very difficult spot. Phil felt desolate inside. It's funny, how all your cares, concerns and anxieties seem to leave you when you know you're about to die. Phil felt strangely at peace, disappointed in himself that his journey would end like this, but he was prepared to accept his fate.  
"I'm… waiting for Helena." The guards now put themselves between Phil and Kayla. Phil slowly got to his feet, still looking into the guns.  
"Mr. Conners, I suggest you go home and never come back"  
"Yeah you people have been saying that a lot." Phil returned, his voice seemed devoid of emotion. He reached behind his back, the guards readied their firearms. "So, what's going to happen? Helena's going to show up and you're going to do what to her exactly?"  
"Phil, she's not stable, she means to destroy all of DOAtec, Professor Donovan can't allow that." Phil sighed.  
"Yeah… Donovan's a great judge of mental stability-"  
"Victor's a genius-"  
"Donovan's a madman, I wish I didn't have to fight Bayman so he coulda killed that psycho." Kayla smiled.  
"So it was you who took care of the Russian for us, thank you. He's currently in the midst of being interrogated actually." Phil stared blankly at Kayla.  
"So, back to Helena… basically what you're saying is that you're going to kill her. Just gonna gun her down like some beast?" Kayla stepped back.  
"Phil we have no choice, please don't try and stop us."  
"Or what? You're going to kill me to anyways, aren't you?"  
"Phil, be rational." Kayla tried to sound like a parent talking down to their child. Phil smiled. "Phil don't do anything stupid. These are Victor's soldiers." Phil eyed the soldiers.  
"Donovan's boys eh?" They stared at him, guns still up. "But the name on the paycheque reads "Douglas" does it not?" The guards relaxed a little. "Boys, there are ninjas here intending to kill you, go home to your families." Two of the guards hesitated, then walked away, jogging once they reached the hall. The last guard still held his gun up. Suddenly a shuriken appeared in the guard's forehead, his eyes rolled back and he fell peacefully to the floor. Phil looked over his shoulder to see Kasumi standing in the shadows of the corner. He looked back to see Kayla holding a pistol up. "Kayla, put that down." Phil said calmly. Kayla's arm shook, then she pulled the trigger. Phil didn't hesitate and pulled his own pistol from his waistline and fired a single shot that blew squarely through Kayla's forehead. Phil's eyes doubled in size, he'd just killed someone. He snapped to reality and turned to see Kasumi doubled over. He ran to her and put his arm around her.  
"Where'd she get you?"  
"Just the forearm." Kasumi winced as she took her hand off the wound, blood lightly trickling. "I'll be fine." Phil made a concerned sound as he sat her on the floor.  
"This is going to hurt." he said gently. Kasumi braced herself, knowing what was coming. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt his fingertips gently touch around the wound. "It's not too deep." he said with a slight sound of ease. She felt some painful pushes and gentle pokes until she felt the bullet slide from her wound, Phil cursed lightly under his breath from the heat of the bullet but he knew Kasumi's pain was more important than his own. She felt the blood run more freely then heard the sound of cloth ripping. She opened her eyes to see Phil tightly wrapping a strip of black cloth around the wound; she also noticed his sleeve was now missing. An alarm sounded and an urgent voice came over the intercom warning all personnel to evacuate the building at once. They looked at one another, a gentle rumbling was audible, then Kasumi's eyes grew in size. She grabbed Phil and they both vanished in a flurry of blossoms.

* * *

There we go, the truth has been revealed, rejoice all you Ayane fans, she's a good seed afterall. 


	11. Chapter 11: How high can You fly

Final Chapter already?! And Tecmo Team Ninja owns everything? Who'da thunk it?

* * *

**Chapter 11: How high can You fly with broken wings?  
**They were suddenly in the lobby of the third tower.  
"What was that?!" Phil shouted, Kasumi rose to her feet.  
"Ayane… she has a dark gift. I could feel it… she's tried to kill me with it several times"  
"What gift? Damn it what's going on?" Phil was angry, he had been down there for a purpose; to wait for Helena.  
"Ayane can gather negative chi energy and unleash it in a devastating blast, she just unleashed that blast in the labs. I'm willing to bet that Donovan, his soldiers, and possibly Hayate and Ayane are all dead. That was why Hayate wanted Ayane brought with us. We all know she was too weak to fight. Her sole purpose was to unleash that blast... and destroy everything it touched..." Phil fell backwards onto the floor and sat there, staring at the floor, he just wanted to give up.  
"Self destruct sequence activated" a digital voice announced. Phil's eyes shot open. He ran to the nearest elevator and slammed on a button. Kasumi tried to run after him but the doors closed before she got there.  
"Phil!" Kasumi shouted at the elevator. She looked around in a panic, then vanished in a bloom of blossoms.

Hayate and Ayane limped to the ground level platform far below the helipad. They stared up at the helipad as bursts of fire erupted from the towers and the helipad connecting them. The blast had done its job; Donovan was dead, as were many DOAtec soldiers. They watched a single lift fly up the transparent tube, Helena standing alone on the lift. "Oh no!" a voice broke the silence. Kasumi ran along the platform but slowed as she noticed Hayate and Ayane.  
"It's too late, it's over." Ayane said coldly. Kasumi fell to her knees and stared up at the helipad. They all stared up for a few seconds until Hayate pulled his sword. He swung straight for Kasumi's head. She blinked as another katana crossed over and stopped the execution.  
"Leave her be, Hayate." Hayabusa spoke firmly, Hayate's eyes narrowed angrily. "Our grudge is over. Go on with your lives, and we shall with ours. Leave us be, you will never hear from us again." Kasumi looked up sadly at Hayabusa. Hayate glared into Ryu's eyes, but Ayane put her hand on Hayate's shoulder.  
"Brother… let them go, let's go home." Hayate looked at Ayane in disbelief then back at Hayabusa, who now held Kasumi behind him, katana still ready. Hayate nodded, took Ayane's arm and they both vanished in a flurry of black feathers. Hayabusa pulled his mask from his face and looked at Kasumi's arm.  
"You're wounded"  
"I'll be fine." Kasumi's voice was sad, she looked up at the helipad one last time, then back at Hayabusa. They nodded, then both vanished.

Helena stepped slowly across the helipad, unaffected by the explosions happening around her. She closed her eyes and looked down."Goodbye." she whispered. A tear fell from her eye; then she had the feeling to look up. Her eyes opened and she wished what she saw wasn't true. Phil stood across the helipad from her. He was battered, bleeding and looked exhausted. She shook her head in a "no" manner as he walked slowly towards her, she ran to him and flung her arms around his waist. She sobbed into his chest and clutched him tightly. "Why did you come?" she screamed between sobs, Phil put his arms around her shoulders and his face down into her hair.  
"For you." Phil felt at peace as he held Helena amongst the chaos, her cries still resonating from his chest. The elevators exploded into balls of flame and the pair of helicopters still on the helipad also exploded around them. Phil looked around them; with no means of escape now, he knew that he would die here, but he would die with Helena. She looked up at him and reached out to touch his face.  
"You shouldn't have come! You could have had everything! I left you everything!"  
"I wouldn't have had you." Phil replied without missing a beat. Helena could hear the exhaustion in his voice. She could see the cuts on his face and body and she felt the blood on her hands from where she touched his back. She held him tightly again and buried her face again in his chest. He touched the bow in her hair and seconds later it fell to the ground, letting her long hair breeze freely in the wind.  
"You never liked those bows, did you?" she now spoke calmly also.  
"Never once." They both tried to laugh. Helena sniffed and looked into Phil's eyes again.  
"Mon Beau…" she said, running her hand along his cheek. "J'adore." Phil smiled and leaned in to kiss her. They shared a long kiss then parted lips. Helena returned her face to Phil's chest.  
"I love you Helena Douglas." Phil said calmly. Moments passed and the helipad began to grow unstable. Explosions still heated the air around them and weakened the helipad more and more; but none of that mattered anymore. As they felt the north support completely fall out from under the helipad, they knew it was only a matter of seconds. Phil looked up and saw a light approaching fast, and a loud whirr of a helicopter, Helena looked up.  
"… what… the…" A familiar figure was holding a rope ladder and was stretching out his hand.  
"Hold on!"  
"Zack?!" Helena whispered as Phil reached up and grabbed Zack's hand, pulling them to the rope ladder as the helipad gave way.

* * *

Yeah so I borrowed the very last scene of the main ending from DOA4 and included my character, just read the postlude already. 


	12. Postlude

It's over! Thanks Tecmo Team Ninja for owning the characters and locations in this story:p

* * *

**Postlude  
**Phil opened his eyes, the world was foggy for a few seconds until his eyes focused. The alarm clock sat quietly, declaring through digital numbers that it was well past noon. He turned his head to see Helena still sleeping soundly beside him, her arms around his waist. He slowly sat up, making sure not to wake her. He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and stared down at the floor. Every inch of his body still hurt, and his dreams had been haunted by his mind reminding him of Kayla; playing over and over in his sleep the look on her face as the bullet wound exploded from her forehead. He coughed lightly and groaned as he brought his hands to his forehead. The phone rang. Phil sighed and shook his head to wake himself up more, the ringing had brought Helena out of her sleep to. Phil picked up the receiver and brought it to his ear as he felt Helena sitting up behind him, hugging him from behind.  
"Hello?" Phil croaked.  
"Heeeeey Phil my main Canadian compadre! What are you saying you alright?"  
"Hey Zack." Phil answered. Though he had never been keen on Zack, he knew he owed his and Helena's life to Zack so any past tension had been erased. "Thanks again about the other night."  
"Heeeey no problem man, look is Miss HD there?"  
"Yeah." Phil said in a dry voice. He held the receiver over his shoulder.  
"Partyline wants to talk to you." He leaned back and fell into the sheets again as Helena let go of him to talk on the phone. He closed his eyes and let the world become euphoric around him, then he felt Helena shake him.  
"Wake up sleepyhead." she said gently, Phil opened his eyes and smiled a little for her. "That was so weird."  
"What did he say?"  
"He said he wants to use the fortune he got from the treasure he found to help rebuild father's company."  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah, he wants me to meet him on his island… apparently he got it pulled out of the sea somehow? Anyways though he wants me to meet him there, he told me to tell you to stay here and rest, you've been through a lot." Phil began to chuckle to himself. "What?" she asked with a smile, running her hand along his chest. Phil just smiled and pulled her in to hold her.

* * *

That's it, it's all done. For those of you thinking I'm on crack about raising an island out of the sea, go rent DOAX2 and you'll get it. Thanks for reading. If anyone wants to use Phil in your own stories feel free to do so, just ask me first so I can read along, I think I'm ready to retire that character but would love to see him live on through your stories. Thanks again everyone. 


End file.
